1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an internal deployable vehicle panel assembly. More specifically, the present invention relates to an internal deployable vehicle panel assembly configured as a deployable glove box door knee bolster assembly.
2. Background Information
Vehicles are often equipped with various devices for protecting occupants during an impact event. For example, vehicles often include front and side airbags which are designed to deploy during an impact event to absorb energy and limit movement of the occupants that occurs due to rapid deceleration of the vehicle. Some vehicles can also include a deployable knee bolster assembly which limits the forward movement of the knees of a passenger during an impact event in order to further absorb energy. However, such assemblies are typically difficult to service without having to replace the entire knee bolster assembly.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved deployable knee bolster assembly. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.